


Alone and Forsaken

by Kon_El_of_Kandor



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Batfamily Feels, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Mentions of Suicide, Suicide Attempt, Tim Drake is a sad kid, thoughts of past self hate
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-17 06:54:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17555507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kon_El_of_Kandor/pseuds/Kon_El_of_Kandor
Summary: In the aftermath of his breakup with Conner, Tim comes home. This is the family's attempt of making sure their favorite bird knows he's loved.





	Alone and Forsaken

**Author's Note:**

> SO, In the two months that I didn't post up here I was busy working/destroying it at work.  
> In this work im shaking up the regular structure of the family dynamics.  
> Here in this story;  
> Dick is 31  
> Jason is 28  
> Tim is 25  
> Damian is 22.
> 
> Jason died and came back but Bruce was actually there for him. Bruce tried and Jason wasn't so brainwashed that he was able to accept his help in recuperating. He did do his whole crime lord bit but was able to come to terms with his trauma and move on. Also, Alfred has since passed. I find it a little hard to believe that he was already in his older years when Bruce was a child, every bat kid had met him and formed a bond with him before his passing. Tim and Kon started dating when they were in their late teens/ early twenties. They've been engaged around a year in this. That about sums it.

They notice, because of course they do. They're the best detectives on the planet, even if their emotions don't work half the time. They do keep their silence to themselves, their minds working together like the hive they are. Watching, waiting, curious as to why he’s returned. Stoic, much like he was as a younger man, but a personality they hadn't seen since Darkseid’s rath. To say that it brought stress to their group was an understatement. 

 

They were together in this, all for one and one for all. When one of them suffered they all felt it. Still they waited. They spoke to him like always, never brought up sensitive topics. Though the list of off limits topics were expanding the longer he stayed with them. 

 

The engagement isn't brought up once, despite the fact that Tim could not shut up about it last time he was in Gotham. 

 

They notice small stuff like that, and for once he's grateful. So used to their constant probing, their incessant questions, he’s glad. Glad they are able to pick up the signs he’s projecting so loudly. The first day he was back in town was not met with suspicion, it hadn't been that long since he had been away.  Though, when he was in town, there was usually someone in tow. 

 

The absence was noted. 

 

On his second day, he slept past two in the afternoon. Something that occurs when he patrols a little too long or suffers an injury, nothing to fret about. Except…he hasn’t been patrolling for the past week. His last injury had been three weeks ago. 

 

On the third day back home, they find his laptop's hard drive in the tub of one of the many bathrooms. Not that the older figure was looking, just happened to stumble upon it. Maybe this had been a little odd. Given Tim over protective nature of his personal computer. They’d deduced that this was in fact his personal drive, not his work one. Strange things were a foot in Wayne Manor indeed, and it was time they broke their silence.

 

On the fourth day; at a little past noon. They met. 

 

Bruce was at the head of the table, the den lively with the sound of his children speaking in hushed tones. His smile is absent upon his face, something so rare these days. The years, they had been cruel to Mr. Wayne. But his children had not, and for them, he wore a smile on his face. Still it is one of his children that is the cause for its absence today. 

 

Standing from his place at the soft chair, the room’s voices break off into a soft hush before falling completely into silence. Behind his back, he holds onto the hard drive found in the tub. For his child’s sake, they did not delve into reviving the piece of technology. His children gather round him, internally he smiles at that. No one in the manor was under the age of twenty, yet in his mind they were all still children. 

 

Richard Grayson sits at his immediate right, symbolically and literally. His first robin and trusted partner Nightwing. To his left sits his second son, Jason Todd. The second to wear the mantle but first to become something as feared as Batman, the Red Hood. Further down the line is Damian Wayne, his only biological son and current Robin, his baby. Across from him sat Barbara Gordon-Grayson, his daughter in law and current Oracle. Somehow the only one, besides him, that could keep the peace in their house. Continuing, next to her sat Cassandra Cain, his only daughter and the current Black Bat, not to be underestimated as either title, as many have come to learn the hard way. Curiously enough, Stephanie Brown sat opposite from her. Stephanie, the current Spoiler and his son’s ex-girlfriend. Though that may have been what initially brought his attention to her, she more than proved herself to be a worthy member of the family. 

 

All of them gathered around him on this fateful afternoon to discuss the matter at hand. Stepping away from the chair and around the large table they had dramatically sat around. Stepping up to portrait of their late beloved grandfather, he turned and places the hard drive in front of the empty chair usually reserved for Timothy. Gripping the back of the chair with both his hands, he draws his breath. 

 

“There seems to be a matter at hand. Tim, as you know returned home to us three days ago. As a member of team and especially as a member to our family, I ask that you consider your approach to him. He hasn’t spoken of his recent engagement to Kon-El, so there is reason to suspect that is why he’s here.” He finishes with a glare staring down at the hard drive, as if this drive was the cause of his son’s anguish. His fists balled up at the thought of the clone breaking his third son’s heart. Almost as if the talk they had years ago meant nothing to the clone. 

 

A throat cleared as they collectively thought about the situation at hand, and all eyes traveled to Jason where he sat.  

 

“I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but Tim’s been acting the same way he did when Brownie broke his heart all those years ago.” He casually flicks his hand toward Stephanie’s direction and she dramatically gasps. 

 

“First off! He forced my hand, second of all how did you even know about that. This was when you were still the angst lord, with your ‘vengeance has a red right hand man’ and all that.” She accuses, waving her hands in gun motions, to the dismay of Bruce. 

 

“Actually this was a few months after that Steph. You and Tim broke it off before Joker booby trapped Jason’s helmet.” Babs inclines at her, her fingers steepled and her chin lightly resting on them. 

 

“Heh Booby.” Jason chuckles, while Damian simply mutters ‘imbecile’ at him. 

 

“Guys can we get back to the matter at hand, please?” Dick asks with a nod from Cass. 

“All signs point to a break up but this could just be another run of the mill fight. Though Tim isn't known to run from fights. All that I ask of you, is to be wary of your brothers emotions. Heaven knows he’s had trouble with them in the past.” 

 

He alludes to a very dark day in their past, a day which almost cost them their little hacker. Little Tim Drake, at the ripe old age of 15 was so convinced he wasn’t loved that he tried to end his own life. Much to the horror of his adopted family, it wasn’t until months and many therapy sessions later that the truth came out. 

 

The quirky, shy little boy that had arrived at their doorstep had suffered years of abuse and neglect at the house of the Drake’s. They foolishly believed the story he sold to them, one of forgetfulness and honest mistakes. Until the day they found their beloved brother near death. 

 

Since then, not one of them has been able to sleep at night without asking themselves, would this be the last night of his life? Whenever a phone rang the first question on the front of their mind was, Is Tim alive? 

 

Their worries had calmed over the years, and with the arrival of the Superboy. Tim’s happiness came back in spades, a side that had never been able to flourish, came alive. The family it seemed, was in the clones debt. That is until now. 

 

Little by little, the signs came back. It was only the fourth day back home but they were wary and they had reason to be. 

 

Slowly Tim began to hide in his shell, becoming more and more withdrawn, at least this time they knew what was wrong. 

 

Night cascades on the manor slowly and with it Tim rises from his slumber. Slowly walking toward the source of sound on this level of the manor. Which oddly enough happens to be Jason’s room, which doesn't make sense. Jason’s on patrol thursday’s and today's thursday. 

 

Opening the door, he’s greeted with Jason watching some 80’s flick on his larger than Tim TV. Looking up Jason grins at his visitor, he scoots over on his bed and lifts up the blanket beckoning Tim. 

 

Tim smiles and shuffles under the covers with his older brother, laughing when Jason hugs him closer to his body.

 

“What’s this about?” His voice is muffled by the blanket that goes all the way up to his nose; which tickles his senses. 

 

Cuddling up to the younger bird Jason simply reflects how it feels, just to hold his little brother. “It doesn't have to be about anything, I just wanted to watch a movie with my favorite brother. Is that a crime?”  

 

“No I guess it isn't.” Tim finishes before tuning into the movie, wondering idly if Bruce will come barging up demanding their presence in tonight's patrol. He hopes not. 

 

He’d never say it out loud to the man, but he enjoys spending time with the Robin he admired the most. 

 

Tim’s caught in a place between paying attention and drowning in recent memories that he doesn't hear Jason asking him something. 

 

“Hello? Earth to Tim?” Jason waves his hand in front of his eyes which irritates him and he voices such irritations to his older brother. Who simply smiles back at him, and Tim is caught up in the easiness of it all. 

 

His breathing is unlabored, his memories aren't plagued. He's happy here, he’s safe here. He’s loved here. Jason’s smile reaches his eyes, he’s happy to be with him, genuinely enjoys being around him. He’s relaxed with his open smile and too red shirt that eludes patience and kindness. It’s everything Tim’s ever wanted. 

 

It’s suddenly a little too much. Sitting up Tim chokes back tears as hiccups make their way up his throat. He’s at a loss for words and he’s grateful that he has Jason here, Jason who’s rubbing his back as he tries to regain his breath. Jason who helps calm his racing thoughts, Jason who doesn't have to ask him. Who knows. 

 

“Did he ever love me?” God he sounds so pathetic to his own ears. 

 

“God Timmy, what's wrong?” It’s genuine, the hurt in his voice. The water in his eyes and the concern laced through his body. It’s so  _ real. _

 

“Kon, he’s- He’s left me.” Tim starts shaking as it really begins to settle in. He’s left alone again. The man who was supposed to love him in sickness and in health, for rich or for poor, left him. He’s  _ alone. _

 

“Shhh there, there little bird. It’s okay. I know it doesn't feel like it right now.  You’ll be fine. You’re not alone, you have us. We love you. So so much. We’ve missed you, we’re glad you’re back, even if it isn't under the best circumstances.” 

 

Jay’s gentle rocking and quiet whispers do wonders for Tim’s shattering heart. While Tim know’s he owes Jason a proper explanation as to why he’s breaking down, he can't bring himself to do it. To tell him. 

 

So he lets himself be held, and soon enough his mind calms down, in the gentle warmth of his brothers arms. Trapped underneath a blanket and watching bad movies, Tim feels at peace again. His heart no longer barbed with every beat, soothes itself with memories of his older brother, of his role model. 

 

Of the magic they both felt when they had become Robin. A small smile graces his lips as Jason asks if he’s awake after a good hour of silence from both of them.  He replies because of course he’s awake, he’s been sleeping like the dead for a few days straight. 

 

“Wanna get milkshakes?” Jason asks into the darkness as the TV switches from the movie to the credits. 

 

“Only if I’m driving.” Tim replies and kicks him for good measure, simply because he’s back to being a bratty younger sibling, even if it's just for the moment. 

 

“How about we steal one of the locked away cars.” Jason replies wagging his eyebrows. 

 

_ The locked away cars!!! _

 

There were a set of four cars hidden away from the troublemakers that made up the Waynes. (see all of them) Locked away for good reason, a reason that’s name was Dick Grayson and his partner in crime Jason Todd. 

 

These four cars were Bruce’s favorites, and secretly something he was extremely overprotective of. 

 

Locked away behind an unbreakable code, behind one door sat Tim’s favorite of the four. 

 

As Tim stared at the glass separating the two, a beep came from behind him and suddenly the glass was opening. 

 

Mouth wide open Tim turned to stare at Jason, who was grinning from ear to ear with the single key card that could open the door. 

 

“What?! WHen?! HOw?!” Tim could only surmise he looked like a floundering fish as he couldn't wrap his head around how in the world Jason was able to snag the card off of Bruce. 

 

Bruce kept those hidden away as if they were gold in Fort Knox. Jason simply smirked and shrugged. 

 

“I guess he’s growing slow in his old age.” He laughs and grabs the key’s from the board alongside the car. Slinging them over to Tim who looks positively drooling he smirks and puts the key card in his pocket and slides into the passenger seat. 

 

Tim’s listing rapid fire facts about how Bruce was able to snag the one and only first place winner of the Le Mans race in 1966. How this car was the rarest of the rare, this car put muscle behind Ford’s name. All of this which Jason knew of course, but he let his little brother prattle on. 

 

Jason had sat in this car all but once in his life, this being the second time. Bruce guarded these cars so well that the boys made it their life goal to steal one and take it for a joy ride. In his excitement Tim overlooked the fact that Bruce would have never let them take it. That even in his old age he’d never let Jason take the key card. 

 

Yet it was no surprise when Jason woke up that morning to Bruce quietly entering his room and slipped him the card. The card to Tim’s favorite of the cars, the rarest car Bruce owned. For Bruce would destroy the car in an instant if it meant holding on to his son. If it meant bringing a son who has struggled to find love and acceptance in this world, a little bit of joy. 

 

Holding out his phone, Jason quickly flips the camera to the front and holds out a peace sign. Tim quickly catches on and puts a hand in his hair, pretending to model for the pose. 

 

“Say Incriminating evidence!” 

 

“Incriminating evidence!!!” 

 

In a few hours time, it would be all over Gothams tabloids that the Wayne boys took out the rarest of the rares GT40 out for milkshakes. The cover a picture taken of the boys posing in front of the car making obnoxious faces made the experience worth the publicity. 

 

The same cover photo could be seen hanging on the wall of his study a few days later, and Bruce could honestly say it was one of his favorites.

**Author's Note:**

> The POV shifts a bit because I dont know how to write.
> 
> Also if it ends a little werid; its mostly due to the fact that this was all supposed to be one whole chapter and it soon became over 15 thousand words and im like.....maybe we'll do one sibling at a time....


End file.
